Emma Harris, une sorcière à Poudlard
by LoonyCrooks
Summary: Salut ! Je m'appelle Emma Harris. Je vous avoue que je n'ai rien de spécial, je ne suis pas une personne importante. Je menais une vie tranquille avant que j'apprenne que je suis une sorcière. Et ça, c'est rien par rapport au reste. Epoque de Harry Potter. J'ai intégré mon personnage à l'histoire donc vous retrouverez quelques fois les mêmes dialogues que dans les livres.
1. Quoi ?

**Bonjour ! **

**Voilà ma deuxième fiction, et je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup celle là qui est vraiment compliquée à écrire. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier autant que moi je l'apprécie.  
**

**Cette fiction est un peu plus sérieuse, il y aura des situations plutôt "dramatiques".  
**

**Disclamer : Tous les personnages et l'histoire de base appartiennent à la reine J.K. Rowling sauf quelques uns.  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Quoi ?

- Ah ! Enfin ! J'ai cru qu'on y serait encore dans dix ans. Ce mec avait l'air tellement bête.

- Emma, s'il te plaît. Un peu de tenue.

- Pardon Man'.

- En même temps, elle n'a pas tord.

- Rodney !

Je soupirais d'exaspération. Ma mère est tellement rabat-joie. Mais bon, on fait avec !

Oh ! Excusez moi, je suis mal polie. Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Emma. Emma Harris.  
Je suis une jeune fille de 11 ans qui ne sait pas quoi faire de sa vie...  
Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Comme si une fille de 11 ans avait des problèmes digne d'une héroïne de roman.

J'ai un visage assez fin, des yeux en amandes, une bouche assez pulpeuse - pour ne pas dire énoooorme - et des cheveux indescriptibles. Ne cherchez pas, ils sont vraiment horribles.

Bref, passons. Je vis en Angleterre, dans une ville nommée Ipswich, pas loin de Londres. J'habite au 4 Avenue des Hêtres Sanglants.  
Ne vous fiez pas à ce nom. C'est une rue très calme et très chaleureuse. Pas de meurtres, pas de psychopathes et tout le toutim.  
La maison où je vis est assez grande. On dirait un manoir. Mes parents l'on appelé "Circé" en hommage à la femme aux cochons.

J'ai un frère de 9 ans, qui s'appelle Filibuste...

Oui. J'ai bien dit Filibuste. Je ne sais pas ce que mes parents ont fumé pour lui donner ce prénom, mais ce devait être de la bonne. En tout cas, c'est le gars le plus chiant de la terre. Mais c'est mon frère, donc je l'aime quand même.

- Maman ? demanda Filibuste. Où est-ce que je range mes affaires ?

- Dans ta chambre, idiot ! répondis-je, à la place de ma mère. Ce que tu peux être bête.

- Emma, s'il te plaît, me sermonna ma mère.

- Oui maman.

Filibuste eu un sourire narquois et me tira la langue.  
Je me détournais pour aller dans ma chambre quand je revins sur mes pas.

- Au fait, où est papa ? demandais-je en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Derrière toi ! répondit mon père.

Il tenait, en plus d'un gros carton, un énorme paquet de lettres.

- Chérie, dit-il en tendant le carton à ma mère - ou plutôt en lui refilant - notre machine à café est enfin là. Je n'y croyais plus.

Il feuilleta rapidement le courrier.

- Pub, pub, carte de la tante Elizabeth en voyage au Fidji, dit-il en tendant la carte à ma mère, Anne. Pub, facture et... Oh ! Une lettre pour toi, Emma.

Je détournais la tête du frigo que j'étais en train de dépouiller.

- Hum ?

- Lettre. Pour toi. Comprendo ?

- Da, fis-je en lui prenant la lettre des mains.

L'enveloppe était assez grande, couleur taupe. Elle avait l'air d'être vieille, bien que ça n'ai aucune importance.  
Je l'examinais plus en détails. Seulement quelques mot y étaient inscrits: "Adressée à Emma Elena Louise Harris".  
Pas de nom d'expéditeur, pas de timbre, pas même l'adresse du manoir.  
Comme si cette personne avait pris la peine de venir la mettre dans la boîte plutôt que de la poster.  
Je décachetais la lettre avec, je ne sais pourquoi, une légère appréhension.  
Je lisais rapidement la missive, mes yeux s'agrandissant à chaque mots.

- Alors, me demanda Anne avec un sourire. C'est ton amoureux secret ?

Je ne répondis pas, trop estomaqué parce que je venais d'apprendre.

- Emma ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- Je... Je... Je suis... une sorcière ?

Mes parents restèrent bouches bées. Mon frère, qui était monté dans sa chambre entre temps, s'écria:

- On m'a appelé ?

...

Même dans un moment pareil, il arrive à être... Enfin, vous voyez quoi !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ! s'écria mon père en s'approchant de moi.

- Regarde plutôt ! dis-je en lui tendant le courrier.

Mes mains tremblaient tellement que je manquais de la faire tomber.  
Il me l'arracha pratiquement des mains et commença à la lire à voix haute.

- Chère Mlle Harris,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, chère Mlle Harris, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice adjointe

Mon père resta interdit. Puis il éclata de rire.

- Mais voyons, Emma ! dit-il en souriant, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu es une sorcière ?

Sans répondre, je m'avançai vers lui et lui tendit une autre lettre, plus grande.

- Alors, listes des manuels de 1ère Année:  
—Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1) de Miranda Fauconnette  
—Mille herbes et champignons magiques de Phyllida Augirolle  
—Les Animaux Fantastiques de Newt Scamander  
—Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger de Quentin Jentremble  
—Histoire de la magie de Bathilda Tourdesac  
—Magie théorique de Adalbert Lasornette  
—Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants de Emeric G. Changé  
—Potions magiques de Arsenius Beaulitron.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama t-il à la fin de sa lecture.

- Tu vois ? dis-je. Je suis une sorcière.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! réagit enfin ma mère. C'est insensé ! Les sorciers n'existent pas !

À ce moment, un hibou entra par la porte que mon père avait oublié de fermer en ramenant le courrier. Anne hurla et monta sur sa chaise. Rodney, quant à lui, était éberlué.  
Le volatile se posa à côté de moi et déposa une nouvelle lettre sur la table de travail. Il me fixa intensément dans la prunelle des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes. Peut-être voulait t-il me transmettre un message par la seule force du regard.  
Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?  
Un hibou ne peux faire ce genre de chose.

Lorsqu'il s'en alla, je me précipitais vers la seconde lettre avec empressement.

- Lis à voix haute s'il te plaît, Emma.

Je m'exécutais.

- Chère Mlle Harris,

Suite à votre incompréhension face à notre première lettre, je me charge, en tant qu'actuel directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, de vous informer que - et croyez moi bien, je vous prie - vous êtes réellement une sorcière et ce depuis votre naissance. Je sais que le choc doit être très brutal, si je puis dire, mais ceci est la pure vérité. À la suite de votre lecture, j'ose espérer que vous me croirez et que je vous retrouverais le 1er Septembre à Poudlard pour votre 1ère année dans nos locaux.

Veuillez croire, chère Mlle Harris, en l'expression de mes sentiments distingués.

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Directeur de Poudlard

- Alors là, je ne sais pas quoi répondre, dis-je. C'est de la folie ! Je vais dans ma chambre. J'ai besoin de...

Je ne terminais pas ma phrase et m'en allait avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de me retenir. Arrivée dans mon espace, je claquais la porte et me jetait sur mon lit sans prendre la peine de défaire mes valises.  
C'en était trop. Je ne pouvais simplement accepter le fait que je sois... une sorcière. Le mot résonnait difficilement dans ma tête. Je me rappelais vaguement les moments, où, quand j'étais à l'école, toutes les cages des singes et perroquets s'étaient ouvertes seules et  
sans aucunes raisons. Ou encore la fois où mon frère s'était retrouvé les cheveux teints en blond platine toute une journée parce qu'il avait arraché la tête d'une de mes poupées Barbie.  
Était-ce moi qui avait provoqué tout ces accidents ?  
Était-ce de ma faute ?

J'étais tellement attristé et en colère après la découverte que je venais de faire que j'ouvris la fenêtre et me glissait dehors avec toute la souplesse d'un chat.

Oh ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Ma chambre est très près du sol.

Je réussi facilement à me faufiler hors de la propriété. Je passais le portail et soufflai. J'avais besoin d'air. Je décidais de rejoindre la ville. Le silence autour de moi était trop pesant. J'avais également besoin d'agitation. Je marchais très vite, de peur de me faire reconnaître par les voisins. Toutes ses vieilles femmes en apparence très calme et polie étaient en réalité des commères de première. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'être leur prochain sujet de conversation.

J'arrivais rapidement à Ipswich City que j'aimais appeler la ville aux fleurs. Car, en effet, tout regorgeait de fleurs. C'est pour ça que j'aimais cette ville. Elle respirait la fraîcheur et la joie de vivre. Je ne regardais pas vraiment où j'allais, et je percutais quelqu'un.

- Tu peux pas faire attention ! m'écriais-je, sans regarder mon gâcheur de plaisir.

- Pardon. Pas vu.

Je relevais lentement la tête vers mon "importuneur".  
Je fus incroyablement étonné. Il devait avoir à peu près mon âge. Il était un peu plus grand que moi. Mais ce qui me frappa en premier chez lui, ce furent ses yeux. Ils étaient magnifiques. Un mélange entre le vert et le bleu. Presque émeraude. Ses cheveux étaient châtain clairs, ce rapprochant dangereusement du blond. Son visage était assez fin, et ses cheveux l'encadrait parfaitement.

Il afficha un sourire radieux quand il s'adressa de nouveau à moi.

- Salut ! Je m'appelle Maxime. Maxime Breckenridge. Et toi ?

- Emma, répondis-je simplement.

- Emma, puis-je t'offrir une magnifique brochure ? Il y a un bon dedans pour une journée de soldes au centre commercial.

- C'est gentil, mais non. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Mais dis moi, quel âge as-tu ?

- J'ai 11 ans.

- Et tu travailles déjà ? Comme distributeur de brochure en plus !

- Oh ! Ce n'est pas vraiment un travail. Mais ma mère insiste pour que je le fasse. Elle trouve que c'est bien pour moi. Mais de toute façon, je jette les brochures dans une grosse poubelle à la fin de la journée et ils n'y voient que du feu.

Il me souri une fois de plus.

- Et toi, tu as quel âge ?

- 11 ans. Comme toi.

- Et tu vas dans quelle école l'année prochaine, si ce n'est pas indiscret.

- Je ne sais pas encore. J'hésite. Et toi ?

- Mes parents m'ont inscrit dans une école très renommée. Malheureusement, j'ai oublié le nom.

Je lui souris d'un air entendu.

- Bon, je dois partir. J'ai été ravi. J'espère te revoir vite, Emma.

Nous nous saluâmes chacun notre tour et je continuais mon chemin en fonction de mon instinct tandis que Maxime allai jeter les brochures restantes dans une poubelle. Finalement, je ne serais pas resté longtemps dans la ville aux fleurs. Mais ça m'aura fait du bien.

Je profitais de mon moment de solitude pour rejoindre le parc. J'adorais cet endroit. Il y avait un énorme lac, et les canards en profitaient aisément. J'aimais venir là, m'asseoir au bord de la rive et les regarder. Quand j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, je ne faisais plus mon âge, j'avais l'air d'avoir cinq ans de plus. J'aimais également que l'on me dise que je faisais plus que mon âge. C'était une sorte de plaisir personnel.

Après quelques minutes passées devant le lac, je me relevais et me dirigeais vers une quincaillerie. Lorsque j'entrais, je fus de suite hélé.

- Emma !

Je souriais en voyant la tête de mon interlocuteur.

- Earl.

Cet homme était tellement gentil. Je l'adorais. La plupart du temps, j'étais dans sa boutique. Il me faisait oublier tout mes soucis.  
Earl était un grand homme, de par sa taille et sa bonté. Il arborait toujours un magnifique sourire et un tablier délabré, si je puis dire. Il avait un visage rond, un ventre bedonnant, une moustache touffue, des énormes sourcils et son crâne était à moitié chauve.  
Il était patron d'une petite quincaillerie au nord de la ville appelé "Stanford & Cie".

Je m'avançais vers lui, dépassant tous les clients.

- Comment va ? me demanda t-il.

- J'ai déjà été mieux, répondis-je en soupirant.

- Où sont tes parents ?

J'hésitais. Devais-je lui dire que j'étais partie ? Je préférais ne rien dire pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

- Il sont à la banque, avec Filibuste. Mais ils prennent beaucoup de temps. Donc, je me suis échappé parce qu'ils mettaient trop de temps.

Il encaissa une vieille dame et de tourna vers moi.

- Emma, la vérité.

Je soupirais, vaincue.

- Ils sont à la maison.

- Emma... commença t-il, avec air réprobateur.

- Oui, je sais. Je ne devrais pas sortir toute seule sans l'autorisation de mes parents, parce qu'il pourrait m'arriver quelque chose. Je pourrais être agressé, ou tapé par des voleurs.

- Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça, mais, effectivement, c'est vrai.

- Comment vont tes affaires ? fis-je pour changer de sujet.

- Ça va ! Je me contente de ce qui vient et, pour l'instant, ce n'est pas trop mal.

- Tant mieux pour toi alors. Bon, j'étais juste venue te dire bonjour. Je dois retourner chez moi maintenant.

- Fais attention à toi surtout.

- Oui papa poule.

Les clients restant sourirent à ma phrase et je fus ravie du petit effet que je venais de produire.

Je sortis du magasin et rentrais à la maison. Préférant ne pas déclencher la colère de mes parents pour être sorti sans autorisation, je choisissais d'entrer par la fenêtre de la chambre. Le chemin fut sans encombres et se fut rassurée et détendu que je rentrais dans ma chambre. Dès que mes pieds touchèrent le sol, je me précipitais vers la porte, dévalais les escaliers et arrivais essoufflé devant mes parents.

- Ma chérie, commença mon père. Ta mère et moi nous sommes mis d'accord. D'ailleurs, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le choix. Un autre hibou nous a été envoyé il y a quelques minutes. Un homme du nom de Hagrid nous accompagnera demain sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Ce qui veut dire ? demandais-je

- Ce qui veut dire que tu vas aller à Poudlard. Tu vas faire de la magie, Emma.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? :) Des reviews ?**


	2. Le Chemin de Traverse

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de "Emma Harris, une sorcière à Poudlard" :)**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir !**

**J'ai eu de gros problèmes avec la valeur des temps, donc si c'est vraiment flagrant, dites le moi :)**

**L'histoire commencera réellement à partir du chapitre 3.**

**Disclamer : L'histoire m'appartient, mais les personnages et l'histoire de base appartient à la reine J.K. Rowling.**

**Chie Kazune : **Merci pour ta review :) Je suis contente que tu trouves Emma intéressante hihi :3 Et bien écoute, j'ai essayé de faire dans la discrétion concernant l'école de Maxime, mais je crois que tout le monde a trouvé haha :p

**LeylaItsMyName :** Coucou Leila :D Oh, merci, mais vu que j'avais pas de retour, je pensais que c'était pourri tu vois :3 Merci hihi, ça me fait plaisir :D Bisouuus !

**ArgentOrme : **Coucou Estelle, merci pour ta review :D Ben écoute, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde a grillé que Maxime serait à Poudlard haha :p Et pour les personnages habituels, j'ai essayé d'intégrer quand même les principaux, mais pas trop pour qu'on puisse aussi se concentrer sur Emma :) Merci encore, bisouuuus :D

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le Chemin de Traverse.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais tranquillement dans mon lit. Je profitais de ma position pour admirer ma chambre. Elle était... Couleur crépuscule. Les murs étaient jaune et de petites feuilles marron l'ornaient joliment. Pour que la pièce est une ambiance "fin de soirée", j'avais placé des meubles marron, pourpre et violet foncé dans toute ma chambre. Je possédais mon propre bureau avec un ordinateur, une énorme armoire blanche et un piano. J'avais également une guitare, un énorme pouf violet, et des rideaux fleuris.  
J'adorais ma chambre. Elle reflétait vraiment mon univers. J'avais accroché des posters un peu partout sur les murs, à tel point que l'on ne voyait presque plus le papier peint.

Bon, assez blablaté sur ma chambre. Moi, je la trouve géniale, et si vous n'aimez pas, vous connaissez la suite. Non, je rigole.

Une fois complètement réveillé, je prenais des vêtements - propre de préférence - et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain.  
Après une longue douche, je me cassais les fesses à essayer d'aplatir mes cheveux, sans résultats.  
Je décidais d'abandonner, et de descendre pour déjeuner.

Rodney était debout contre la table de travail, lisant le journal et buvant du café. Anne, quant à elle, préparait lentement des crêpes en regardant par la fenêtre. Elle était tellement préoccupée qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait déjà mis trois fois du beurre et qu'elle avait également mis du sel à la place du sucre.

Je ne mangerais pas de ses crêpes Mais je ne vais rien dire à Filibuste et papa, histoire de me marrer un bon coup. Je suis plutôt sadique, dans mon genre.

- Ma chérie, mange quelque chose ! Prend le verre de jus sur la table ! s'exclama mon père.

Je relevais la tête. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais fixé pendant plusieurs minutes le cadran de la fenêtre. Ça m'arrivait souvent depuis hier. Je fixais sans cesse des objets sans aucune raison apparente.

Mais j'ai une excuse. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on apprend que l'on est une sorcière.  
Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que tout ça n'est pas réel. Que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Je vais bien finir par le réveiller, non ?

- Emma ! Tu veux partir quand pour le Chemin de... Travers ?

Bon... Ben, je ne rêvais pas. Tout ceci est bel et bien vrai. Je vais aller aujourd'hui sur le Chemin de Traviole et à partir du 1er Septembre, je serais à Poudlard. Je serais une sorcière à part entière.

- J'ai fini, dis-je en avalant mon verre de jus. On peut y aller !

- Ah non ! Je n'ai pas terminé les crêpes ! s'exclama Anne.

- C'est bien ce que je dis ! On y va ! dis-je en souriant.

Je quittais la pièce avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de répondre. Je regagnais ma chambre, récupérais mes affaires - mon gilet, un porte monnaie et un sac plastique, z'aukazou - et redescendais dans le salon.

Je regagnais la voiture où tout le monde était déjà installé.

Que le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse !

Mes parents possédaient une voiture bleu ciel, une Fiat 500 acquise en 1973. Vieille voiture, certes, mais qui possédait encore toute ses dents. Façon de parler. Je l'aime bien cette voiture.

Enfiiiiin bref...

Une fois rentré dans l'habitacle, Rodney démarra. Je devais avoir l'air bizarre puisque, durant toute la durée du trajet, mon père ne cessa de me jeter des regards "discrets" à travers le rétroviseur.

Une fois arrivé, je sautais de la voiture, excité comme une puce. Si mon père ne m'avait attrapé par la manche, je serais en ce moment en train de déambuler dans les rues en demandant aux passants s'ils étaient le fameux Hagrid.

Quand je fus enfin calmé, nous marchâmes dans l'avenue principale de Londres. Près d'un magasin de vêtements huppés, se tenait un énooooorme homme. On aurait dit un géant. À côté de lui, mon cousin Phil que je trouvais déjà très grand ne faisait pas le poids. Ou plutôt la taille...  
Je constate un manque cruel d'humour.

Il devait lui arriver à la taille, tout au plus. Il portait un gros manteau rapiécé couleur... Caca marron (un subtil mélange entre le caca d'oie et le marron). Ses longs cheveux noirs et sa barbe hirsute se confondaient ne laissant un espace que pour ses yeux et sa bouche. J'exagère à peine.  
Mais ce que l'on remarquait le plus chez lui, c'était la pancarte qu'il tenait dans les mains. Et dessus était écrit : Famille Harris. On se serait cru dans un aéroport.  
Je m'avançais vers lui.

- Bonjour. Je suis Emma Harris. Êtes-vous Hagrid ?

Le géant se pencha vers moi, recouvrant d'ombre toute ma petite personne. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là que je réalisais qu'il me faisait peur.

- Exact ! s'exclama t-il, d'un ton bourru. Enchanté.

Il me présenta sa main. Elle était aussi grande qu'une raquette de tennis.

Euh... Je suis censé faire quoi, là ? Lui serrer ? Ok !

Je lui serrais la main avec une grande appréhension. Lorsque je l'enlevais de sa poigne, elle me brûlait et je dus l'agiter vigoureusement plusieurs fois pour que la douleur disparaisse totalement.

Il me souri et s'adressa à des personnes derrière moi.

- Et j'imagine que vous devez être ses parents ?

Je me retournais. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils s'étaient approchés pendant ma brève "discussion" avec Hagrid. Il leur serra la main, et vu leur expression, leur douleur avait du être aussi intense que la mienne.

- Et si nous y allions.

- Nous vous suivons.

Hagrid nous indiqua le chemin et, au bout de plusieurs minutes, nous arrivâmes devant une porte noire quelque part dans Charing Cross Road. La devanture était également noire. Il n'y avait aucun renseignements sur l'éventuelle fonctionnalité de cet établissement.

- Eh bien, commença mon père, nous allons vous laisser. Emma semble être entre de très bonnes mains. Nous comptons sur vous pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

- Si vous le voulez bien, je ramènerais Emma à votre domicile.

- Vous savez où nous habitons ?

- Bien sûr.

Rodney n'insista pas. Il lui serra une nouvelle fois la main - il a du courage - et me fit la bise. Quelques secondes après, mon père, ma mère et mon frère n'étaient plus là.

Je me retournais et remarquais que Hagrid me tenait la porte du mystérieux bâtiment.

- Entre. Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais ! s'exclama t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

J'espère...

Je pénétrais dans le magasin... qui n'était, en fait, qu'un simple bar londonien Au comptoir, une femme d'âge mure était affalée sur un tabouret. Elle portait un chapeau, et une robe marron très usée. Ses ongles étaient longs - à peu près 2 centimètres - et jaune.  
Un peu plus loin, une femme et un enfant, qui avait l'air d'avoir à peu près mon âge, se disputaient.  
Je ne réussi à obtenir que quelques bribes de leur conversation.

- Mais maman, disait le jeune garçon. Je... assez grand... chemin... tout seul !

- Non ! Je... que non ! ... veux pas ! ... clair ?

- Oui.

Le garçon se tourna vers moi. Lorsque je croisais son regard, il semblait dépité. Il se détourna et je portais mon attention sur mon guide.

- Alors, tu vois, là nous sommes au Chaudron Baveur. C'est le bar le plus célèbre chez les sorciers anglais. C'est ici que tu passeras à chaque fois que tu voudras rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse. C'est la seule entrée. Tom, c'est le barman du Chaudron. Tu peux t'adresser à lui quand tu veux. Les deux personnes, là-bas, ce sont Mrs. Finnigan et son fils Seamus. Seamus va entrer à Poudlard cette année. Tout comme toi.

En disant cela, il m'entraîna dans une impasse. Tom, le barman semblait y avoir entassé tout ses détritus  
Hagrid pointa un parapluie rose - sortit de je ne sais où - sur plusieurs briques du mur en face duquel nous nous trouvions. Soudain, le mur s'écarta pour laisser place à une rue commerçante.  
Je restais un moment sur place, incapable de bouger. Tout ceci était tellement... Magique.  
De ma place, je pouvais voir un magasin vendant des bricoles magiques en tout genres, un autre vendant des livres, un autre, des vêtements.  
Hagrid me fit sortir de ma léthargie en me tapotant le bras - il me fit avancer de deux mètres sans que je touche le sol - pour m'indiquer que nous allions d'abord à la banque.  
Nous nous dirigeâmes vers un grand bâtiment doré, tout au fond de la rue. Mon regard était partout à la fois.

Nous arrivâmes trop rapidement à mon goût à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, selon Hagrid. À l'intérieur, le silence était total. Le seul bruit était celui des tampons que les choses qui se trouvaient derrière les comptoirs abaissaient régulièrement sur des paquets de feuilles.

- Hagrid ! Qu'est ce que...

- Ce sont des gobelins, me coupa t-il. Ce sont eux qui s'occupent de la banque. Ils sont très rancuniers, donc ne t'avise pas de les insulter de quelques manières que se soit, parce que tu le regretterais.

J'opinai. Il avança vers un gobelin et lui parla vivement.

- Maintenant, il faudrait que l'on aille t'acheter un animal de compagnie.

- Un animal de compagnie ?

- Oui ! À Poudlard, tu peux avoir un hibou, un crapaud ou un chat.

- Et moi, je vais avoir quoi ?

- C'est toi qui le décide.

- Je préférerais avoir un hibou.

- Alors, allons par là.

Nous étions encore dans le chemin de Traverse. Hagrid et moi avions achetés tout le nécessaire Nous étions passés chez Madame Guipure, pour mon nouvelle uniforme, au Magasin de Chaudron, chez Fleury & Bott (c'est dingue le nombre de livres que les premières année doivent acheter !), chez Ollivander (j'ai ma baguette magique, j'ai ma baguette magique !) et à la Papeterie.

Les bras chargés, Hagrid m'emmena vers une petite boutique en face de la Papeterie et de Fleury & Bott. Une pancarte affichait "Eeylops, Au Royaume du Hibou". Dans la vitrine, on pouvait apercevoir plusieurs hiboux de plusieurs sortes.

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans le royaume des hiboux, la vendeuse nous accosta directement.

- Bonjour, Rubeus ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Toujours à Poudlard ?

- Toujours, fit mon guide en souriant. Emma, je te présente Mélinda Trown. C'est la directrice de Eeylops. Mélinda, je te présente Emma Harris. Elle entre en première année à Poudlard.

- Emma ? Harris ? répéta t-elle, en me regardant attentivement.

- Oui, répondit précipitamment Hagrid, Emma Harris. Bref !  
Hagrid semblait paniqué, ce que je ne compris pas tellement. Mélinda m'adressa un sourire polie et je m'empressai de lui le retourner. Elle était assez grande, brune, et avait un petit visage. On aurait dit un mannequin. Elle avait l'air d'avoir dans la trentaine. Elle paraissait gentille et chaleureuse.

- À vrai dire, commença Hagrid, ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie. Nous sommes là pour t'acheter un hibou.

- Aucun problème. C'est mon travail, après tout ! ajouta t-elle en souriant.

Elle nous emmena vers le fond du magasin. Plusieurs oiseaux ululèrent à notre passage.

- Et voici un hibou Grand-Duc d'Europe de la famille des Strigidés. C'est une femelle.

J'eus tout de suite un coup de cœur pour cette femelle. Elle était marron tachetée de noir et de blanc. Elle du m'apprécier également car elle se posa sur mon bras et me mordilla affectueusement le doigt.

- Je crois qu'elle t'a adoptée, me fit remarquer Mélinda. Elle ne fait ça à personne d'habitude.

- Je l'aime bien, moi aussi. Je vais la prendre.

Mélinda afficha un sourire satisfait et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la caisse.

- Comment veux-tu l'appeler ? me demanda t-elle en m'encaissant.

Je dis la première chose qui me passa par la tête.

- Euphrasie, répondis-je.

- C'est... Très jolie.

- Je sais que c'est un prénom peu commun mais c'est le premier qui  
me soit passé par la tête.

Ils me sourirent une fois de plus et nous quittâmes le magasin.

- Voilà, nous avons terminé ! Attends moi dehors Emma, je dois parler avec Mélinda un temps.*

- Ok ! J'attends Hagrid.

Il entra une nouvelle fois dans la boutique d'animaux et, à travers la vitrine, je pu observer Mélinda qui semblait de plus en plus choquée par les propos de mon guide.

Il sortit deux minutes plus tard et me rejoignit, en quelques pas.

- Que dirais-tu d'une glace, Emma ?

- Je dirais, oui, avec plaisir.

Hagrid m'entraîna dans la foule et, deux magasins plus tard, la boutique de glace était devant nous.

Nous nous installâmes sur la terrasse et Hagrid entreprit de m'expliquer tous les secrets du monde magique.

Mes chers amis, je passe toutes ses explications parce que, avec tout ce que Hagrid m'a dit, j'ai l'impression que ma tête a servi à essorer de la salade.

Breeeeeef, passons.

- Alors, comment as-tu trouver ta journée ? me demanda ma mère.

Je regardais autour de moi. Nous étions dans mon jardin, derrière le Manoir. Mes parents, Hagrid et moi discutions depuis que le garde-chasse m'avait ramené.

- Très bien ! J'ai appris beaucoup de choses.

J'eus pendant pendant un instant l'impression d'être une petite fille qui revenait de l'école, parlant de sa journée avec ses parents et son maître.

- Je dois y aller, dit Hagrid. Le Professeur Dumbledore m'attend. Je vais informer le Professeur MacGonagall de ta venue à Poudlard.

Hagrid me salua d'un geste de la main.

- Ah oui, au fait, je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner à la gare, je dois déjà y emmener... quelqu'un ! ajouta t-il, la mine sombre. Je te revois à Poudlard.

Et il disparu instantanément. Hagrid m'a expliqué ce truc. Je crois que ça s'appelle "Transmutage" ou quelque chose comme ça. Mes parents furent surpris, puis reprirent leurs esprits et rentrèrent au Manoir.

- Emma, tu viens ?

- J'arrive !

Je reprenais le chemin de la maison.

Je ne sais pas vers quoi je vais, mais je sais juste que ma vie ne sera jamais plus la même. Plus jamais.

* * *

**Voilà :D Des reviews ?**


	3. Une rentrée pas comme les autres

**Voici le troisième chapitre de "Emma Harris, une sorcière à Poudlard".**

**Merci pour les reviews que j'ai eu, et pour les gens qui suivent cette histoire :] Même si vous n'êtes pas très nombreux, ça me fait quand même plaisir :] **

**Ce chapitre présente la rentrée à Poudlard et je dois dire que j'ai bien aimé l'écrire car c'est le début de tout... Bref, je n'en dit pas plus :D **

**Bonne lecture :]**

**LeylaItsMyName : **Coucou toi :D Ben oui attends, bien sûr qu'elle est bizarre cette Emma, sinon, c'est pas drôle :p Hihi, tu verras dans les prochains chapitres ! Oui, c'est une chouette qui existe réellement, j'ai fait des recherches et je la trouvais sublime donc voilà :p la rentrée, c'est pour ce chapitre là ! Pour les reviews, c'est vrai que j'en ai pas vraiment énormément, mais déjà d'en avoir, c'est cool :D Merci pour la tienne en tout cas, bisouuuus

* * *

Chapitre 3: Une rentrée pas comme les autres.

- Tout y est ?

- Emma, c'est la 6ème fois que tu me demande, et je te réponds encore une fois, oui ! Arrête de stresser, tu vas finir par nous stresser également.

- Pardon.

Vous vous demandez peut-être ce qu'il se passe ! Et bien, ce qu'il se passe, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 1er Septembre. Et que je rentre pour la première fois à Poudlard. Je stresse tellement !

- Tout est prêt ? On peut y aller ?

- Tu n'as pas pris ton déjeuner ! me demanda ma mère.

- Non, je n'ai pas très faim ! répondis-je. Et puis, Hagrid m'a dit qu'il y avait une marchande dans le train. J'ai de l'argent.

Ma réponse parut la satisfaire. Elle n'insista pas.  
Nous sortîmes du manoir, et longeâmes le chemin de pierre jusqu'au portail. Après une lutte acharnée avec mes bagages, nous arrivâmes enfin devant la voiture. Entre temps, mon stress partit, mais dès que la voiture démarra, il reprit de plus belle. Il était tellement fort que j'eus presque envie de vomir quand je descendis de la voiture, à notre arrivée.

Nous prîmes de suite un chariot et mon père y entreposa toutes mes valises, y compris Euphrasie.

Mon ventre gargouilla méchamment pendant tout le chemin jusqu'à la voie 9 ¾ indiquée par Hagrid. Lorsque nous fûmes devant le mur dont Hagrid m'avait parlé, je me remis à paniquer.  
Et si ça ne fonctionne pas pour moi ?  
Et si je ne passe pas et que je me le prends en pleine tête ?

- Surtout, faîtes comme moi, dis-je en prenant une grande inspiration.

Et là, je couru vers le mur en fermant les yeux, attendant l'impact. Au bout d'un moment, je dus me résoudre à m'arrêter pour ne pas tomber sur les rails.

Une fois les yeux ouverts, je contemplai la magnifique locomotive qui se dressa devant moi. Le Poudlard Express.

- Whoua !

Je me tournai vers Filibuste, qui sembla encore plus émerveillé que moi. Mes parents, quant à eux, restèrent bouches bées.

- Ma chérie, avant que tu ne partes, commença mon père, nous tenons à te dire, ta mère, ton frère et moi...

- Hé ! protesta Filibuste.

- Je rectifie. Ta mère et moi, nous sommes très fiers de toi. Tu as la chance d'être la seule de la famille à être une sorcière et je pense que tu ne devrais pas prendre ça à la légère...

Il toussota légèrement et reprit d'une grosse voix.

- Pendant que j'y suis, je voulais aussi te prévenir. Ne touche pas aux garçons !

- Papa ! Je n'ai que onze ans je te rappelle.

- Et alors ? Autant te prévenir maintenant. C'est valable pour toujours. Tu sais, les garçons sont capables de bien des choses comme...

Heureusement pour moi, il fut coupé par le sifflement du train.

- Au revoir ! fis-je en montant dans le train.

Ma mère monta sur la première marche et me fit un léger baiser sur la joue. Mon père fit de même. Mon frère me regarda en souriant niaisement ce que je m'empressai de gratifier d'un énorme sourire d'hypocrite.

Je fis rapidement quelques gestes d'au revoir à ma famille avant de me diriger vers un compartiment libre.

Dans le train, je croisai beaucoup de personnes étranges. Je vis même un garçon avec une énorme araignée dans une boîte. Je retenais un frisson d'horreur. Je déteste les araignées !

Je trouvai un wagon vers la fin du train, et me dépêchai d'y poser mes affaires avant que quelqu'un ne vienne me le piquer. Au moment ou je me retournai, un jeune garçon avec une paire de lunettes rondes et une coupe au bol passa devant le compartiment, et quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de deux jumeaux roux de passer. Je n'y fis pas attention et commençai de ranger proprement mes affaires. Une fois mon travail terminé, je regardai par la fenêtre, et j'aperçus une famille de roux, où les deux jumeaux que je vis quelques minutes plus tôt semblait animer la conversation.

Ils ont l'air sympa. Mais les jumeaux m'ont l'air d'être assez difficile à maitriser.

- Excuse moi, on peut s'installer là ou tu attends quelqu'un ?

Je tournai la tête vers tout un groupe de jeunes personnes qui semblèrent avoir le même âge que moi. Ce fut une jeune fille blonde avec deux nattes qui parla.

- C'est plein ?

- Non, allez-y, installez vous, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Elle me retourna un sourire ainsi que la fille derrière elle, et le groupe s'installa dans le compartiment.

- Bonjour, me salua la fille en face de moi - la blonde avec les nattes -, je m'appelle Hannah Abott.

- Et moi, je m'appelle Susan Bones, me dit la fille à côté de moi. Lui, c'est Anthony Goldstein, et lui c'est Terry Boot.

Les deux garçons m'adressèrent un sourire et continuèrent leur discussion.

- Je m'appelle Emma Harris. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

- Alors, me demanda Hannah. Tu es en première année, je suppose ?

- Oui ! Et vous ?

- Aussi ! répondit Susan. Tu es de qu'elle origine ?

- Euh, je suis anglaise.

- Non, fit-elle en pouffant légèrement. Je veux dire, à propos de ton sang. Mais j'imagine que si tu n'as pas compris, c'est que tu dois être une née moldue ?

Hagrid m'a vaguement parlé d'un truc sur les moldus. Il me semble qu'il y a trois ou quatre catégories.

- Oui, mes parents ne sont pas des sorciers.

- Hannah et moi, nous avons toutes les deux des parents sorciers. Anthony est un Sang-mêlé et Terry est comme toi, un né-moldu, ajouta Susan avec un sourire.

À ce moment, un garçon entra en trombe dans le compartiment.

- Désolé ! Je ne savais pas où me mettre et comme je suis arrivé en retard, il n'y a plus de place alors je n'arrête pas de faire le train de long en large et...

- C'est bon, tu peux t'asseoir là. Et arrête de parler s'il te plaît ! s'exclama Hannah en souriant.

Le garçon rougit en nous remerciant faiblement. Il s'assit tranquillement et entreprit de nous regarder chacun notre tour.

- Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Ernie. Ernie Macmillan.

- Et bien, bienvenue parmi nous Ernie Ernie Macmillan, fis-je en le regardant plus attentivement.

Tout le monde, à part Ernie rigola, et le garçon s'enfonça un peu plus dans la banquette, déçu.

- Gagné !

- Anthony, moins fort.

- Mais j'ai gagné !

Susan lui envoya un regard noir et il arrêta instantanément de rire et de crier.

Je profitai de ce moment d'euphorie pour reprendre mon livre. Anthony et Ernie jouèrent pour la cinquième fois à la Bataille Explosive et Anthony gagna toute les parties. Terry les regarda en commentant de temps en temps leurs attaques.

Susan, Hannah et moi discutâmes de Poudlard et de nos appréhensions respectives.

Mon livre contenait plusieurs photos de ma réalisation. La première photo dont je m'emparai fut une représentation de toute ma famille, juste avant le départ.

- Ce sont tes parents ? me demanda Susan, penchée sur moi.

- Oui ! Pourquoi ?

- Oh ! Je pensais, enfin... Je ne pensais pas. Ils ne te ressemblent pas vraiment. Désolé.

- Non, c'est pas grave. Tu n'es pas la première personne qui me dit ça.

D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça. Je n'ai pas remarqué quelques "dissemblances". Et pourtant, tout le monde sauf moi semble les voir.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et une dame avec un chariot de friandises nous regarda avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Vous désirez quelque chose, les enfants ?

Susan commanda quelques paquets de Citrouilles, Hannah et Ernie prirent des Chocogrenouilles, Anthony, des Ballongommes, et Terry s'octroya quelques baguettes de réglisses.  
Et moi, n'ayant aucune idée de la contenance de tout ces trucs, je pris une boîte des Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue.

La jeune femme partit et avant que la porte ne se referme, je l'entendis répéter son "discours" au compartiment voisin.

- Fait attention à ce que tu manges, fit Hannah, entre deux bouchées. Ces trucs sont diaboliques, continua t-elle en désignant la boîte de dragées.

- Je prend le risque dis-je en rigolant.

Je choisis un dragée rose pâle, d'aspect pas trop repoussant, et j'enfournai le bonbon dans ma bouche.

Fraise.

- Hmmm ! Délicieux. Il était à la fraise.

J'en pris un autre et, sans regarder, je l'envoyai également dans ma bouche.

- Beuuurk ! fis-je en le recrachant. Tripes !

Hannah éclata de rire et Susan me passa une Patacitrouille. Au même moment, une jeune fille aux cheveux emmêlés passa devant la porte, et entra dans le compartiment suivi de près par un garçon joufflu.

- Salut ! Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Neville ne sait pas où il est, dit la fille.

- Non, désolé, répondis-je.

Les autres firent non de la tête.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et vous ?

Chacun entreprit de se présenter et Hermione Granger sortit du compartiment, suivi du garçon joufflu qui n'avait pas parlé une seule fois.

Après son départ, plus personne ne vint dans le wagon. Nous nous changeâmes tranquillement et les garçons se changèrent ailleurs. Le train arriva vite en gare et dès que je descendis, mon stress réapparut, comme par magie.

Susan, Hannah et moi nous faufilâmes parmi tous les élèves et j'attrapai leurs mains pour ne pas les perdre.

- Les premières année, par ici. Suivez moi. Ça va, Harry ?

Le garçon avec les lunettes que j'avais vu dans le train releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire. Il lui en retourna un encore plus rayonnant.

- Les premières année sont tous là ? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faîtes attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route !

Je suivis la file et je trébuchai plusieurs fois. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes devant un lac noir dans lequel se reflétait la nuit. Tout le monde poussa un grand "Ooooh" en apercevant le château de Poudlard qui se dressait devant nous.

- Pas plus de quatre par barque ! Tout le monde est casé ? Alors, EN AVANT ! s'écria Hagrid.

Mes nouvelles amies et moi nous mîmes l'une à côté de l'autre, et nous fûmes rejointes par Ernie qui nous avoua sa peur de tomber à l'eau.  
Une fois de l'autre côté de la rive, Hagrid frappa trois fois aux portes du château, et les portes s'ouvrirent sur une sorcière au visage sévère.

- Professeur McGonagall, voi... commença Hagrid.

- Flippante, dis-je à l'attention d'Hannah.

- Tu l'as dit !

Nous avançâmes, suivant le groupe. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous arrivâmes dans une petite pièce où tout le monde se serra.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de...

Je décroche. Ça m'énerve déjà.

- C'est chiant, soufflais-je à Susan.

- Oui, mais intéressant. Alors, chut, s'il te plait, me répondit Susan, gentiment.

- D'accord, fis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

J'écoutai McGonagall en me retenant de bailler à gorge déployée.

Bon, je vous évite le discours du prof, je pense que je rendrais service à tout le monde.

Une fois que la vieille eut terminé son discours, elle quitta la pièce et les conversations des élèves fusèrent de part et d'autre de la salle.

- Vous pensez qu'on va faire quoi ? demanda Hannah en se retournant vers Susan et moi.

- Aucune idée, dis-je. Je ne connais rien à ce monde, je suis sûrement la plus stressée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Emma, me dit Susan, tout va bien se passer, j'en su...

Mais elle fut interrompue par les cris des autres. Toute une ribambelle de fantômes traversa les murs.  
Apparemment en pleine dispute, les fantômes ne semblèrent pas nous remarquer. Un fantôme rondouillard se tourna vers nous.

- Ce sont les nouveaux élèves. Vous attendez la Répartition, j'imagine ?

Je hochai la tête avec conviction.

- Allons-y, maintenant, dit le professeur McGonagall en revenant. La cérémonie va commencer.

Nous suivîmes le professeur, et nous arrivâmes dans la salle la plus magnifique que je n'ai jamais vue.

- La fameuse Grande Salle ! s'exclama Susan, le regard émerveillé.

- C'est magnifique, soufflai-je. Et le plafond, on dirait le ciel.

Le professeur McGonagall nous aligna devant les autres élèves de Poudlard.

- Y'en a tellement des gens, dis-je, impressionnée.

McGo (Ne m'en voulez pas, ça va plus vite) déposa un petit tabouret très simple sur une petite estrade, et y installa un chapeau très usé, qui, à notre grand étonnement à tous, commença à chanter.  
Lorsque la chanson fut terminée, des applaudissements se firent entendre.

- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot, Hannah !

- Oh mon Dieu, murmura Hannah.

- Bonne chance, nous soufflèrent en même temps.

Hannah quitta le rang d'un pas mal assuré.

- POUFSOUFFLE ! cria le chapeau, et Hannah se rendit, sous les applaudissements des élèves, à une table située à droite de la salle.

- Bones, Susan !

- Bonne chance à toi Susan, murmurai-je en souriant.

- Merci, à toi aussi Emma !

Elle s'installa sur la tabouret, et McGonagall posa le chapeau sur sa tête.

- POUFSOUFFLE ! s'écria le chapeau.

Susan s'empressa de rejoindre Hannah. Une fois qu'elle fut assise, elles me firent de grands signes. Je souris, avec une légère appréhension.

Mon Dieu ! Et si jamais j'allais à Serpentard ! D'après Hagrid, c'est la maison la plus... Sombre des quatre. J'espère vraiment aller à Poufsouffle avec les filles !

- Harris, Emma !

Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais je suis pas prête !

J'allai me placer sur le tabouret sous le regard des autres élèves, et McGonagall plaça le chapeau sur ma tête.

- Voyons voir, murmura une voix dans mes oreilles. Emma, tu en as des qualités, certaines plus intenses que d'autres. Tu... Tu as l'intelligence des Serdaigles et le courage des Gryffondors...

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

- Mais la maison qui te conviendrait le mieux, poursuivit-il, serait...

Poufsouffle ! Poufsouffle !

- SERDAIGLE ! s'écria le chapeau.

La mine déçu que je fis n'échappa à personne, surtout pas à Hannah et Susan qui ne cachèrent pas leur déception.

Je me dépêchai de rejoindre la table des Serdaigles, sous les applaudissements de mes camarades, et je m'installai à côté d'Anthony et d'un garçon brun.

- Salut, dis-je à Anthony.

- Salut Emma, dit Anthony en me souriant. Contente d'être à Serdaigle ?

- Pas vraiment, dis-je en soupirant. J'aurais voulu être avec Susan et Hannah.

- Je comprend, fit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Terry et moi on va tout faire pour que tu te sentes bien, ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Terry lui fit un sourire timide.

Je continuai de suivre la Répartition, un peu plus rassurée.  
On en était à Padma Patil. Elle fut envoyé à Serdaigle, et s'installa en face de moi. Puis vint le tour du jeune garçon à la coupe au bol et aux lunettes rondes que j'avais vu plus tôt dans le train.

- Harry Potter !

Lorsqu'il sortit du rang, des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle.  
Je regardai tout le monde, étonné.

- Anthony ?

- Oui Emma ?

- C'est qui ce Harry Potter ? demandai-je.

- Personne ne t'as expliqué ? demanda t-il.

Je fis un «non» de la tête.

-Ce garçon est très célèbre, parce que c'est lui qui est responsable de la disparition du grand Mage Noir, celui qui a décimé notre monde. Il est à l'origine de la mort de nombreuses personnes, dont les parents de Harry. Quand Harry avait un an, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom lui a lancé un sortilège de mort, et le bambin à réussi à survivre en retournant le sort contre son lanceur. D'où sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Harry est une légende maintenant.

Je restai bouche bée suite à cette histoire. Pauvre garçon.

Harry fut envoyé à Gryffondor, et se fut une ovation gigantesque que les élèves lui offrirent.

- Potter avec nous ! Potter avec nous !

- Ils sont malades à gueuler comme ça, fis-je en me bouchant les oreilles.

- Mais non, me fit Padma en me souriant, ils fêtent la venue de LA célébrité.

Quand le calme revint enfin, un vieux monsieur que j'identifiais comme étant le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, se leva.

- Bienvenue, dit-il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !

- Il est bizarre ce monsieur, soufflai-je à Anthony.

- Oui. Mais c'est ça qui le rend si... Dumbledore.

Il me sourit.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, des plats apparurent devant moi.

- Ça a l'air excellent tout ça, fis-je.

Nous mangeâmes en parlant de tout et de rien. Mon voisin brun entreprit de se présenter.

- Salut. Je suis Kevin Entwhistie. Et toi ?

- Emma Harris.

Et nous discutâmes tout le long du repas.

«Sympa ce Kevin.»

Les plats laissèrent place aux desserts, tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Une fois le repas terminé, Dumbledore se releva et entama un nouveau discours.  
Après avoir fini son discours, il nous fit chanter l'hymne de l'école (Un grand bazar) et il nous invita à rejoindre nos quartiers.

Nous suivîmes les préfets de Serdaigle, et nous arrivâmes dans notre salle commune, joliment décorée.  
Ils nous expliquèrent en détail la vie à Poudlard et nous lâchèrent enfin.

Anthony, en gentil garçon, monta mes bagages dans mon dortoir. Après l'avoir remercié, il quitta le dortoir en me souriant. Padma et mes autres colocataires arrivèrent ensuite.

Je m'installai dans le lit avoisinant celui de Padma et nous discutâmes de tout et de rien.

- J'ai hâte de découvrir Poudlard plus en détails, me dit-elle.

- Moi aussi ! C'est le château le plus magnifique que je n'ai jamais vu.

Après plusieurs minutes, les affaires déballées et rangées, exténuées, nous finirent par nous endormir,  
presque en même temps.

* * *

** Et voilà mes amis ! Je pense publier le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine ! **

**Si vous aimez (ou que vous n'aimez pas), n'hésitez pas à me le dire en review, toute critique est bonne à prendre :]**

**A bientôt ! **


	4. Première journée dans un tout autre univ

**Voici le quatrième chapitre de "Emma Harris, une sorcière à Poudlard."**

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, et il marque la fin d'une ère, enfin, c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, mais vous comprendrez dans le chapitre suivant :]**

**Au niveau des reviews, j'ai vraiment le sentiment que mon histoire ne plait pas, puisque que vous n'êtes pas nombreux à m'en parler, aussi bien sur ce site que sur l'autre. Bien entendu, je suis très contente de publier et d'être lue, mais j'ai l'impression que ça n'intéresse pas grand monde, et cette histoire est vraiment celle que j'ai préféré écrire :/ Enfin, je ne vais pas déprimer haha, mais un peu plus de manifestations de vos part me ferait plaisir voilà :]**

**Bonne lecture !**

**LeylaItsMyName**** : **Coucou ! Ben vu que c'est une née moldue, j'ai voulu tout ré expliquer oui :] Tiens, ben on retrouve Hermione dans ce chapitre ! Et pour Drago, on verra (a) merci pour ta review, bisouuuuus ! :]

* * *

Chapitre 4: Première journée dans un tout autre univers.

- Debout les filles !

Je grognai, de suite imitée par Padma et Lisa.

- Encore un peu...

- Non non, ne soyez pas en retard pour votre première journée les filles, dit Morag.

- Mais laisse nous tranquille toi ! T'es chiante ! s'exclama Mandy Brocklehurst.

Toutes les filles, y compris moi, la dévisageâmes.

- Pour qui tu te prend ? lui demandai-je.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, alors tais toi.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'obéir, je ne te connais même pas. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me laisser faire par les gens désagréables comme toi. Alors, pour le bien de tous, essayons de commencer l'année de façon civilisée.

Mandy, passablement énervée, prit ses affaires et sortit du dortoir.

Je la regardai partir en soupirant.

- Elle est folle elle ! s'exclama Morag.

- Ouais...

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais faudrait quand même se préparer, dit Lisa avec une voix douce et timide.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Plus tard, Padma et moi descendîmes petit-déjeuner. Moi qui avait une faim de loup, je ne fut pas déçue. Tout y était. Ce fut donc avec une gourmandise non dissimulé que je me servis.

- C'est vachement bon ces trucs ! m'exclamai-je.

- Tu m'étonnes ! me répondit Padma. Il parait que ce sont des elfes qui font la cuisine. Et tout le monde sait que la cuisine des elfes de maison est la meilleure.

J'opinai sans comprendre.  
C'est quoi des elfes de maison ? Bah, je lui demanderais plus tard.

- Bonjour les filles ! s'exclama Anthony en arrivant, suivi de Terry et de Michael Corner.

- Salut ! fis-je à l'assemblée. Bien dormi ?

Les garçons - enfin plus Anthony que les autres - me répondirent un «oui» enjoué.

- Vous permettez qu'on se joigne à vous ? demanda Anthony.

- Bien sûr, répondit Padma en leur souriant.

Ils s'installèrent à côté de nous, et nous continuâmes de manger tous ensemble en discutant de notre journée à venir.

- On a quoi comme cours maintenant ? demanda Terry.

Nooon ! Il sait parler ? Miracle !

Aucune idée, répondis-je.

- Je crois qu'on doit nous donner les emplois du temps ce matin, dit Michael.

Et comme pour répondre à ses doutes, le professeur McGonagall distribua les emplois du temps des premières années.

- Alors, on commence par un cours de Sortilèges en commun avec les Poufsouffles, dit Padma.

Génial ! Je vais pouvoir revoir Susan et Hannah !

Le petit-déjeuné terminé, je rejoignis mon dortoir, accompagnée par Padma. Nous prîmes nos affaires de sortilèges, et nous quittâmes la salle commune.

Une fois arrivée devant la salle, seulement quelques élèves étaient là, dont Susan et Hannah. Padma rejoignit Lisa et Morag, quant à moi, je partis saluer mes amis.

- Emma, crièrent-elles en choeur.

- Les filles ! m'exclamai-je.

- Ça fait du bien de te revoir, me dit Hannah. C'est nul que tu ne sois pas dans notre maison !

- Oui, soufflai-je. Mais j'ai remarqué qu'on avait beaucoup de cours en commun.

- Heureusement ! s'exclama Susan.

Nous discutâmes de Poudlard, de ses tableaux animés, de ses multiples escaliers, de sa nourriture. Puis, vint l'heure de rentrer en cours.  
Le minuscule professeur Flitwick ouvrit la porte, et nous invita à entrer. Je m'assis derrière Susan et Hannah. Je vis Padma s'assoir avec Lisa et Morag.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Je relevais la tête vers mon interlocuteur.

- Bien sû... Maxime ?

Devant moi se tenait Maxime Breckenbridge, le jeune garçon que j'avais rencontré à Ipswich City.

- Emma ? C'est bien toi ? demanda t-il.

- Oui oui ! Mais... C'est incroyable ! Je savais pas que t'étais un sorcier ! m'exclamai-je.

- Moi non plus, je ne savais pas pour toi ! C'est génial de se retrouver là, ajouta t-il avec un sourire.

- Oui, dis-je en souriant également. Je ne t'avais même pas remarqué à la Répartition.

- Moi non plus, fit-il. J'étais trop stressé.

- Bon, dit le professeur Flitwick, commençons.

- On parlera plus tard, me souffla Maxime.

- Oui.

Le cours passa sans que je m'en rende compte. Ce fut extrêmement intéressant, et j'appris même à faire léviter une plume.

Mon prochain cours était en commun avec les Gryffondor. Histoire de la Magie.

J'arrivai en même temps qu'une jeune fille brune qui, d'après mes souvenirs, s'appelait Hermione Granger.

- Bonjour, lui dis-je.

Elle releva la tête de son bouquin et me dévisagea.

- Bonjour. Tu es Emma Harris ?

- Oui c'est moi. Et toi Hermione Granger ?

- Oui, dit-elle avec un sourire. Dis moi, tu y connais quelque chose à la magie ?

- Absolument rien, je suis complètement perdue. Je suis une Née-Moldue.

- Moi aussi, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Enfin quelqu'un comme moi ! Alors toi aussi tu débutes ? lui demandais-je.

- Haha, non non, je lis tout le temps des livres de magie. Je connais par cœur l'Histoire de Poudlard. Et je maitrise parfaitement plusieurs sorts que les autres ne connaissent pas.

Bon, ben je suis donc la plus nulle de Poudlard.

- Tu dois être vraiment très intelligente alors !

- Mais non, fit-elle en rougissant.

Les autres élèves arrivèrent, et je remarquais qu'un jeune garçon roux me regardait avec intérêt. Il se rapprocha de moi, suivi de près par le fameux Harry Potter.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Ron Weasley, et lui c'est Harry Potter, dit-il inutilement.

- Bonjour.

Il me veut quoi lui ?

- Tu vas me prendre pour un fou, mais on ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ? Je suis certain de te connaitre.

- Ah non, je ne t'ai jamais vu. Je suis désolé.

- C'est pas grave. Mais je suis persuadé de t'avoir déjà vu. Bon, au revoir.

- Salut, me dit Harry.

- Salut, leur répondis-je.

Ils s'en allèrent et Hermione me regarda.

- Il est bizarre Ron, me dit-elle. Déjà dans la train, il était bizarre, mais là...

- Oui, répondis-je simplement.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la salle, et je m'installais à côté d'Hermione.

Cette fois ci, le cours passa d'une lenteur indescriptible. Pratiquement tout le monde dormit, et Hermione fut la seule résistante.

Quand je sortis enfin du cours, je quittai Hermione qui me fit un sourire.

Je marchai seule dans le château en observant les tableaux. Les personnages bougeaient sans cesse, passant de peinture en peinture.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard ! s'exclama le tableau d'une jeune fille assise sur une chaise à bascules.

- Merci !

Je continuais mon escapade, jusqu'à tomber sur Anthony.

- Re-bonjour Emmagnifique, me dit Anthony avec un sourire.

- C'est quoi ce surnom ?

- Je sais pas, il m'est venu comme ça.

- Il est drôle !

- Tout comme moi, fit-il avec un sourire.

- Dis moi, est-ce que tu saurais où se trouve Hagrid. Il m'a dit qu'il travaillait ici, mais je ne sais pas où.

- Bien sûr ! Il habite dans la seule cabane présente dans le parc. Suis moi, je t'emmène.

- Merci, fis-je avec un sourire.

Il me mena jusqu'au parc de Poudlard, encore plus magnifique que celui de Ipswich. Il était énorme, et le temps, idéal, faisait briller la surface du lac.  
Enfin, nous arrivâmes devant une cabane assez délabrée, mais qui avait l'air de tenir.

- C'est ici ! Ça t'embête si je t'accompagne ?

- Bien sûr que non, fis-je.

Je frappai à la porte. J'entendis des pas lourds et j'eus soudain très peur.  
Hagrid ouvrit la porte.

- Emma ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! s'exclama t-il.

- Moi aussi Hagrid !

- Mais ne restez pas là, entrez, entrez !

Il nous fit rentrer dans sa demeure, et aussitôt, un énorme chien noir nous sauta dessus.

- Alors Emma, raconte moi tout ! Comment s'est passé ta rentrée ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te voir depuis la Répartition. Tu es à Serdaigle n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je suis à Serdaigle, et pour l'instant, tout se passe bien. La magie me fascine !

- Oui, c'est vraiment captivant, dit Anthony derrière moi.

Je ne sais pourquoi, mais Hagrid le regarda intensément, me regarda puis sourit.

- Tu verras Emma, plus tu vas grandir, plus tu vas aimer, me dit Hagrid.

- Je n'en doute pas !

Nous parlâmes ensuite pendant un moment, et vint le moment de partir. Hagrid me proposa quelques uns de ses fameux biscuits fait maison, et je refusai poliment, prétextant un régime à suivre. Anthony ne fut pas assez rapide et Hagrid lui en offrit une boite entière.

- Haha, rigolai-je une fois dehors. Tu vas faire quoi de tes succulents gâteaux Tony ?

- Les donner à un Serpentard tiens ! Pourquoi pas Malefoy ?

J'opinais du chef. Il est vrai que je n'aime pas trop ce garçon. Il est méchant, orgueilleux, vaniteux...

En rentrant au château, nous vîmes les élèves des autres maisons se diriger vers le parc. Les Poufsouffle étaient les seuls à n'avoir eu aucun cours juste avant.

Une fois les portes du château franchies, un immense rire retentit dans le couloir.  
En me retournant, j'aperçus une jeune fille plus que grande que nous qui semblait être en 2ème année, à Poufsouffle.

- Oh, c'est qui cette fille ? demandai-je à Anthony.

- Elle ? C'est Anouk Pellow, me répondit-il en souriant. C'est une des voisines de Terry.

- Ah, c'est marrant qu'elle soit aussi sorcière !

- Oui ! D'ailleurs, c'est une très bonne sorcière et elle plaît beaucoup aux parents de Terry. Et à Terry aussi d'ailleurs, ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Salut Tony ! s'exclama la dénommée Anouk en affichant un grand sourire.

Il lui renvoya le même en complément d'un signe de la main et nous regagnâmes la salle commune de Serdaigle.

- Dis Emma, je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui Hannah ?

Susan, Hannah, Padma et moi nous trouvions dans la grande bibliothèque de Poudlard pour rédiger notre premier devoir de sortilège.

- Je voulais savoir ce que représentait le collier que tu portes autour du cou, me demanda Hannah assez maladroitement. Il m'intrigue.

Je reposai lentement ma plume sur la table et respirai un bon coup. Je redoutai cette question, bien que je n'ai aucune raison de le faire.

- En fait, je ne sais pas du tout lui répondis-je en faisant glisser mon médaillon entre mes doigts. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai. Je sais juste que je le possède depuis ma naissance.

Ce fameux médaillon est assez petit et sa couleur est semblable à l'encre. Les contours sont en or et il est pourvu d'une ouverture manuelle.

- En tout cas, il est splendide s'exclama Susan tandis que Padma opina.

- Merci, répondis-je en souriant.

- Il y a quoi à l'intérieur ? demanda Padma.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée malheureusement. Je n'ai jamais réussi à l'ouvrir. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

- Bizarre...

Puis nous continuâmes de travailler, et une fois nos devoirs terminés, Padma et moi remontâmes à nos appartements tandis que mes amies de Poufsouffle rejoignaient les leurs.

Finalement, j'apprécie le monde où je suis. Poudlard est un endroit merveilleux, j'ai des amies extraordinaires... Mais j'ai tout de même un mauvais pressentiment, je ne sais pourquoi.  
J'ai quand même hâte de voir ce que l'avenir me réserve !

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié !**

**N'oubliez pas qu'Emma n'a que 11 ans, donc c'est normal que son vocabulaire ne soit pas hyper développé, ne vous attendez donc pas à ce qu'elle sorte des phrases dignes d'un grand roman :]**

**Reviews ?**


	5. 1997

**Bonsoooooir, voici le 5 ème chapitre, un chapitre que j'ai particulièrement aimé écrire :) J'espère sincèrement que vous allez aimer et que vous ne serez pas trop déçu par ce que j'ai choisi de faire.**

**Un grand merci à Leyla qui poste des reviews à tous les chapitres, ainsi qu'à Anouk qui a eu un rôle dans cette fanfiction et qui a l'air de l'apprécier vraiment haha et merci aussi à Sandra, Anne et Auriane entre autre, qui m'ont fait de gros compliments suite à la lecture de cette fic. Merci également au lecteurs, c'est vous qui me donnez la force de continuer :]**

**Voilà, bonne lecture :)**

**LeylaItsMyName :** Coucou :D Et oui, tout le monde a grillé que Maxime allait à Poudlard haha ;p Oui, c'est très bizarre que Ron ai dèjà vu Emma hihi (a) Haha, tu verras pour le pendentif ;) et pour le regard aussi :p merci pour ta review :D

* * *

Chapitre 5 : 1997.

- Emma, par Merlin, reste avec nous !

- Pardon Susan !

Susan me sourit tandis qu'Hannah montait sa valise dans les coffres prévus à cet effet, dans notre compartiment du Poudlard Express.

Nous étions le 1er Septembre 1997 et nous entamions notre 6eme année à Poudlard.

Ernie, Terry et Anthony nous rejoignirent dans «notre» compartiment, celui que nous empruntions depuis la première année.  
Les garçons semblèrent plus que ravis de nous voir et ils nous firent des accolades passionnées, preuves que nous leur avions manqué.

Anthony approfondit la sienne quand ce fut mon tour et je rougis quelque peu, ce qui ne lui échappa pas.

- T'es mignonne Emma, me souffla t-il.

- Mais non, répondis-je en m'empourprant un peu plus.

À ce moment là, Hermione et Ron passèrent devant notre compartiment et j'abandonnai les bras d'Anthony pour courir après les deux Gryffondor trouver ceux d'Hermione.

- Emma ! Comme tu m'as manqué pendant cet été ! Tout va bien ?

- Parfaitement bien, répondis- je en lui souriant. Salut déchet ambulant, adressai-je à Ron.

- Salut grosse vache me répondit-il, en rigolant.

- Je suis déçu, je pensais que t'aillais enfin crever pendant ces vacances, mais t'es toujours là, malheureusement pour moi, lui dis-je.

- Et moi alors ! J'ai prié pour ne plus jamais te voir, mais manifestement, Merlin ne m'écoute pas, me répondit-il en m'ebourrifant les cheveux.

- Me touche pas le rouquin, je serais capable de te jeter un sort pour me venger !

Il me sourit et je repartais en direction de mon compartiment non sans un dernier bisou à Hermione.

Ma relation avec Hermione et Ron a grandement évoluée durant ces 5 dernières années. Tout d'abord, je me suis découvert de nombreux points communs avec Hermione, et le fait que nous avons été voisines en Histoire de la Magie pendant plusieurs années a aussi aidé.  
Et j'adore la relation que j'entretiens avec Ron. Nous sommes parfois si fusionnels que j'ai l'impression que nous étions reliés par autre chose que de l'amitié.

J'avançai en chantonnant dans les couloirs et en arrivant, j'aperçus dans le compartiment voisin du mien un Seamus déconfit.

- Il va toujours pas mieux ? me demanda Susan qui était sortie sur le pas de la porte, observant le jeune garçon avec moi.

- Je ne sais pas trop, lui répondis-je. Je ne lui ai pas reparlé depuis notre rupture.

- Ça fait combien de temps que vous avez rompu déjà ?

- Ohlala, je ne sais même plus ! Mais ne m'en veux pas, avec tous les événements qu'il y a eu ces dernières années, je ne sais plus a quoi penser.

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel Susan et moi, nous nous regardâmes, pensives.

- Quand je pense que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour. Ça me choque toujours autant.

- Et moi donc...

Susan ne dit rien, mais le retour du mage l'avait extrêmement bouleversé, surtout depuis qu'il avait contribué à la mort de sa tante, Amélia Bones. Ça ne faisait que quelques mois.

- Bon, parlons de choses plus gaies ! Comment va Lucile ?

- Oh, elle va super bien ! Elle a eu 2 ans y'a pas si longtemps, le 5 juillet. Mes parents en sont fous.

- Ça te fait pas bizarre d'être une deuxième fois grande sœur ?

- Pas du tout ! Et puis, pour l'instant, elle est mignonne, donc ça va, ajoutai-je en souriant. Dès quelle devient chiante, je lui amène Hagrid, histoire qu'elle se calme.

Nous rentrâmes dans le compartiment et le reste du voyage de passa calmement, même si je passai mon temps à rougir dès que Tony me frôlait ou qu'il me regardait de façon trop insistante pour être anodine.

Au bout d'un moment, je me rendis au compartiment où se trouvait le chariot de friandises, histoire de ramener quelques bonbons à mon groupe d'amis.

- Emma ?

- Oui ? fis-je en me retournant avec un sourire, avant de le retirer en découvrant mon interlocuteur.

- T...Tu vas bien ? me demanda t-il.

- Oui, je vais bien.

Je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler. Surtout pas maintenant.

- T'es sûre ? Parce que moi, ça ne va pas trop en ce mom...

- Écoute Seamus, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'en reparle, mais tu sais très bien que nous deux, c'est pas possible. J'ai essayé, je te promet, mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne t'aime pas comme devrait aimer une femme en couple. Respecte ça s'il te plaît, et n'essaye pas de me forcer la main.

-... D'accord, dit-il finalement. Mais si tu changes d'avis, dit le moi Emma, je t'attendrais.

- Ok.

Je retournai à mon compartiment, passablement énervée. J'en avait même oublié mes friandises.

- Merde alors, il me soûle ! m'exclamai-je en entrant dans l'habitacle.

- Quoi encore Em' ? demanda Hannah, le regard figé sur ses nouvelles cartes de Chocogrenouilles.

- C'est Seamus...

- Il t'embête Emmagnifique ? demanda Anthony en se relevant de son siège.

- Non, répondis-je en rougissant à l'évocation du surnom que j'aimais tant. Enfin, j'ai reçu ses 6 lettres pendant les vacances, et je pensais qu'il allait comprendre ! Je crois qu'Euphrasie n'a jamais autant voyagé de sa vie. Je l'apprécie réellement, mais pas comme il espère, voilà tout.

- Emma, je pense que tu devrais clarifier une fois pour toute les choses avec lui, pour qu'il ne souffre plus, dit Terry.

- Hého, tu te fous de ma gueule toi ? Tu me dis ça alors que t'es même pas foutu de dire à Anouk que tu l'aimes comme un fou depuis la nuit des teeeemps, fis-je en rigolant.

- Hé, je ne l'aime pas ! s'exclama Terry en rougissant. Je l'apprécie seulement beaucoup. Et puis, j'ai dansé avec elle pendant le bal en quatrième année !

- Mouais, mais t'aurais pu conclure Terry, lui dit Hannah en échangeant une carte de Chocogrenouille avec Ernie.

- BREF ! s'exclama le garçon. On entre en gare de Pré-au-Lard.

Effectivement, le train arriva dans la gare et les élèves descendirent avec empressement, désireux de retrouver le château.  
Hermione, accompagnée de Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna arriva devant moi.

- Emma ! s'exclama Hermione, t'aurais pas vu Harry par hasard ? Il est introuvable depuis qu'on a quitté le train.

- Ah non, je sais pas du tout où il peut être, désolé Hermione.

- C'est chiant ça ! Par Merlin, où est-il ! s'exclama Ron en regardant de tous les côtés, histoire d'apercevoir son meilleur ami.

À ce moment là, Hannah fit tomber ses bagages à terre, et tandis qu'Ernie se penchait pour les ramasser, Neville fut le plus rapide et se précipita pour l'aider.

- Ça va Hannah ? lui demanda t-il, inquiet. Tu veux que je t'aide à porter tes bagages ?

- Euh... Ben si tu veux Neville, répondit Hannah, quelque peu décontenancée par l'attitude de son camarade.

- Allons y les amis, on trouvera sûrement Harry à table, annonça Ginny en avançant.

Nous prîmes les bateaux menant aux abords du châteaux et, une fois arrivés, nous laissâmes nos bagages aux elfes de maison et nous installâmes à nos tables respectives.

Une fois assise, j'échangeai un regard avec Ron, paniqué à l'idée que le Survivant ne se trouve pas à table.  
«Mais où est-il ?» puis-je lire sur ses lèvres avant de la Répartition ne commence.

Les premières années entrèrent et mes souvenirs de ma propre répartition me revinrent en mémoire.

Une fois la répartition terminée, le Choixpeau, comme l'année précédente, nous conseilla de rester unis face à l'adversité et à la fin de son discours, Dumbledore fit apparaître le repas qui, comme toujours, fut un véritable festin.

- Maxime te fixe encore ma belle, m'annonça Padma en rigolant.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! m'écriai-je à moitié en relevant la tête. Lui aussi, il commence à me soûler !

Je le regardai droit des les yeux et lui lançait un regard de défi tandis que lui faisait mine de vomir.  
Ce mec est l'exemple même du type de garçon que j'ai en horreur. Un croisement entre Zacharias Smith et Drago Malefoy.  
Maxime était sympa pendant les trois premières années, mais il a commenccé à être débile à partir de la quatrième année seulement.

- Je le déteste ! m'exclamai-je vivement.

- On sait Emma, dirent en chœur Padma, Anthony et Terry à côté de moi. Tu nous le dis à chaque fois que tu le vois, on commence à l'imprimer, continua Terry, tout en piochant dans le plat se trouvant devant lui.

Je marmonnai quelques paroles incompréhensibles qui eurent le don de faire rire mes amis.

Harry Potter choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la Grande Salle. Son regard balaya l'assemblée et il tomba assez rapidement sur ses deux meilleurs amis. Il s'assit entre eux et je remarquai qu'il avait le visage couvert de sang.

Les desserts apparurent, et je m'empressai de prendre une part de tarte à la framboise, mon dessert préféré.

- Bonjour chers Serdaigle, bienvenue dans la maison de Rowena Serdaigle, chantonna la Dame Grise en passant au dessus de nos têtes.

Elle fit un tour du côté des premières années qui semblèrent effrayés par le fantôme. Puis, la Dame revint vers nous et adressa à Padma un sourire bienveillant avant de se tourner vers Anthony.

- Alors mon enfant, comment va votre mère ? Je me rappelle d'elle et de sa grande intelligence ! Ce fut un honneur de l'avoir dans ma maison, elle a remporté de nombreux points tout au long de sa scolarité !

- Euh, elle va bien, je suppose, dit Anthony, mal à l'aise.

- Grandiose ! s'exclama la Dame Grise en souriant. Et vous mon enfant, votre mère aussi était une personne extrêmement douée, pleine de talent, je suis également fière de l'avoir connue !

- Emma, on te parle, me chuchota Padma en me donnant un coup de coude.

Je me retournai vers le fantôme et la regardai avec un air sceptique.

- Pardon, vous me parliez ? lui demandai-je.

- Et bien oui voyons ! s'exclama t-elle en roulant des yeux.

- Pardonnez moi, mais vous devez faire erreur madame. Ma mère n'est pas une sorcière, c'est une moldue, tout comme mon père, et ils ne savent rien de la magie.

- Oh, et bien, j'ai du confondre... En tout cas, ce fut un plaisir.

Le fantôme s'envola rejoindre le Moine Gras et, ensemble, ils franchirent les murs de la Grande Salle.

- Elle a pété un câble la Dame Grise ou quoi ? demanda Terry en arrêtant momentanément de manger. C'est la première fois qu'elle nous fait ça.

- Sûrement, fis-je en rigolant.

Le directeur se leva et les conversations s'évanouirent.

- Je vous souhaite chaleureusement le bonsoir ! annonça Dumbledore en souriant.

- Regardez sa main, annonça une élève de cinquième année à Serdaigle, elle est noire !

Effectivement, la main du directeur sembla avoir été brûlée.

- Rien d'inquiétant ! À présent, je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et je salue le retour des anciens ! Une nouvelle année d'apprentissage de la magie vous attend et Mr Rusard, notre concierge, m'a chargé de vous informer que tous les objets provenant du magasin des frères Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, sont rigoureusement interdits, sans aucune exception.

- Oh nooooon ! m'exclamai-je, dépitée.

Il est vrai que j'aime énormement les objets des frères Weasley. Je m'en suis d'ailleurs servi pas mal de fois contre Maxime et parfois même contre cette petite nature de Malefoy.  
Malefoy... C'est fou ce que ce mec, derrière sa carapace de beau gosse imbattable, peut être un gros peureux.  
Je crois bien que la fois où je l'ai fait pleurer fut la plus belle journée de ma vie.  
Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. En troisième année, Hermione m'a raconté qu'elle lui avait foutu un poing dans la gueule et moi, je suis allé le voir pour le narguer et il a commencé à insulter ma famille et moi. Bien évidement, ça ne m'a pas plu, alors j'ai jeté un sort au blondinet pour qu'il soit "excèsssivement" gentil avec les filles de Poudlard. Je crois qu'il a jamais autant embrassé de filles dans sa vie. Il a du se prendre au moins 63837 claques, et il a même du embrasser Eloise Midgen. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il a pleuré. Ou alors parce qu'il a voulu bécoter Michael Corner, je sais plus.

- Emma ! s'exclama Padma, me sortant de mes rêveries, Rogue est le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal !

Oh mais c'est pas possible !

- Mais attends, c'est quoi ce délire ? Et on aura qui en potion ?

- Le professeur Chewingum je crois, continua t-elle, le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Slughorn ! corrigea Anthony en rigolant.

- C'est pareil !

Nous rigolâmes et Dumbledore continua son discours, comme si de rien n'était.

- Autre chose à présent : comme tout le monde le sait dans cette salle, Lord Voldemort et ses partisans sont à nouveau en liberté et se renforcent de plus en plus...

Un silence de mort emplit la Grande Salle. Je profitai de ce moment pour fixer Susan à la table des Poufsouffle, entre Hannah et Ernie.  
Son expression, figée dans la tristesse me prouva instantanément que, malgré ce que voulait faire paraître Susan, elle restait énormément triste d'avoir perdu sa tante.  
Je me demande ce que ça fait de perdre un proche. Fort heureusement, cette chose ne m'est encore jamais arrivé mais en cette période de crise, je dois me préparer à cette éventualité.

-... Je compte sur vous pour accorder, dans votre conduite quotidienne, la plus grande attention à votre sécurité et à celle des autres.  
Mais maintenant, des lits tièdes et confortables vous attendent et je sais que votre première priorité sera d'être parfaitement reposés pour vos cours de demain. Souhaitons-nous donc bonne nuit. Salut !

Le directeur se rassit et les élèves commencèrent à prendre le chemin de leurs dortoirs.  
Afin d'attendre Susan et Hannah, je dépassai tout le monde et me postai sur le coté, juste devant les portes de la Grande Salle.  
Une foule d'élèves me dépassa et je croisai Malefoy qui évitait soigneusement mon regard.

- Coucou Malefoy ! criais-je à travers le couloir en souriant niaisement.

- Casse toi, sale Sang de Bourbe, me cracha t-il en me fusillant du regard, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire sourire encore plus.

- Oh, sois pas si rancunier, c'était drôle enfin ! Au fait, Eloise parle souvent de toi, elle attend que tu fasses le premier pas je crois. C'est pas bien de faire attendre une fille, crois moi mon vieux.

Il m'adressa un regard haineux et continua son chemin, suivit de près par ses deux gorilles demeurés.

- Pousse toi gros tas, tu bloques le chemin.

- Breckenbridge, tu me tapes sur le système. Barre toi avant que je ne m'énerve, répondis-je en soupirant à Maxime.

- J'aimerais bien, mais tu prends tout le passage. Au fait, je sais pas ce qu'il t'es arrivé, mais on dirait que tu t'es pris un pétard en pleine figure ! T'as jamais été aussi moche, continua t-il fièrement.

- Espèce de...

- Emma ! s'ecria Susan en me rejoignant. T'as bien mangé ?

- Oui oui, lui répondis-je distraitement en observant Maxime partir en direction de la salle commune des Poufsouffle.

- Bon, je voudrais bien continuer de parler, mais je suis crevé, je vais aller dormir me dit Susan en me faisant un câlin. En plus, Hannah et Ernie font leur travail de préfet, donc si je les attends, je ne vais jamais aller me coucher.

- Anthony et Padma aussi font leur boulot ! Du coup, je vais remonter seule ! Bonne nuit Suzie !  
Elle me sourit et je remontai dans ma salle commune. Une fois arrivée dans mon dortoir, je fus contente de retrouver Morag et Lisa qui m'avait tout de même manqué pendant ces deux mois.  
Nous nous racontâmes brièvement nos vacances et je décidai de prendre une douche avant d'aller dormir.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, j'entrepris d'enlever mes vêtements et mon bracelet sur mon poignet gauche.

Une fois de plus et comme chaque jour depuis des années, je me postai devant le miroir et observai mon corps.

Couvert de cicatrices.

Ces cicatrices, je les connaît par cœur, pour les avoir observées tous les jours.

Je ne sais pas d'où elles viennent. Je sais que je les ai depuis ma naissance. Enfin je suppose. La plus grosse se trouve dans mon dos, elle part du bas de mon cou et s'arrête au niveau du bas du dos. Les autres, sont plus petites et recouvrent mon ventre, mes cuisses et mes mollets.

J'observai ensuite le reste de mon corps, jusqu'à tomber sur ce que j'avais l'habitude de cacher depuis toujours.  
Mon tatouage.

Et ce tatouage, je ne sait pas non plus d'où il provient, mes parents ne m'en ont jamais parlé.

Sur mon poignet se trouve, gravé à vie, l'inscription : V.B. 46.  
Ce que cela signifie ? Je n'en sait strictement rien.  
Mais je suis déterminée à trouver la vérité, qu'importe les conséquences.

* * *

**Voilà :D une review ? **

**(Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le 6ème chapitre de cette fic, et vu que la rentrée approche, j'aurais de moins en moins le temps d'écrire, alors je ne sais pas du tout quand je publierais la suite. Mais sachez que je n'abandonne pas du tout cette fic, je risque juste de mettre du temps à publier :p)**

**A bientôt !  
**


	6. CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE !

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, je sais qu'il s'est passé un graaaand moment depuis que j'ai publié le chapitre 5 de ma fiction. Mais je remercie les quelques personnes qui ont lu et pris le temps de poster des reviews ou de s'abonner à la fic.

Je vous avait promis que je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic là que je commencée à imaginer à mes 15 ans et que je continue de rédiger à 18 ans.

Que personne ne s'inquiète, je ne compte définitivement pas arrêter cette fic qui est celle que je préfère écrire. Néanmoins, étant donné que je passe bientôt le bac et que je suis en pleine révisions, je ne peux pas me permettre (et je n'ai surtout pas le temps) d'écrire et de publier ma fic.

C'est pour ça que je demande aux survivants d'être patients et d'attendre sûrement le mois de Juillet pour que je puisse publier le chapitre 6. (honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûre que grand monde me suive encore au mois de Juillet *ㅅ*)

Si vous êtes toujours là, je vous enverrais des bisous d'Emma et moi :)

Bref, salut et comptez sur moi :)

LoonyCrooks


End file.
